1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical sights. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for illuminating a reticle in an optical sight.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical sight (e.g., a gunsight or scope) is used to accurately aim a device such as a firearm, crossbow, or camera. A conventional optical sight uses a lens system that provides a magnified image of a target for viewing by an observer (the shooter), and typically includes a reticle, which is a pattern (crosshair, circles, dots, etc.) superimposed over the target image that is used by the observer to align the device.
Reticles usually need to be illuminated. Optical sights for military applications often use a radioactive light source, such as tritium, for illuminating the reticle. Tritium light, however, is dim, making it suitable for nighttime operation but not for daytime use. LED light sources can provide brighter illumination of the reticle, but LEDs require a battery that needs to be frequently replaced, and which may fail at an inopportune time. Self-powered light sources that do not require an external power source would be preferable, especially for military applications.
Hence, a need exists in the art for an improved system or method for illuminating a reticle in an optical sight that is suitable for both day and night time operation, which does not require a battery.